The instant invention relates to a novel construction for a holder for keys and the like.
The holder comprises a pair of substantially flat preferably identical plates, each having an opening therethrough with a transverse peripheral bar defining an end of said opening, and each bar having a passage extending therethrough. The plates are normally disposed in slidable abutting relation with the openings thereof in substantially aligned relation and with the bars thereof at least partially coextensive but with the passages in the bars normally in nonaligned relation. The plates are relatively slidable to an open position of the holder wherein the passages in the bars are in aligned relation whereby a key or the like is positionable on the bars. The plates are thereafter movable to the closed position hereinabove described wherein the passages are in nonaligned relation whereby the key or the like is retained on the bars.
Retaining the plates in slidable abutting relation are resilient tongue members which preferably are integrally formed on the plates and which cooperate with each other as hereinafter more fully described to maintain the plates in assembled relation while at the same time permitting the plates to move relative to each other to define the open and closed positions of the holder.
While holders for keys and the like have heretofore been available in various configurations wherein one member is movable with respect to another member to open or close an opening so that keys may be inserted or removed from the holder, the instant invention differs significantly from such prior art. The two plates with their respective tongue members are preferably of identical configuration so that they can be made from the same mold for simplicity in manufacturing. The plates are normally retained in the closed position of the holder by interlocking of the tongue members to prevent accidental removal of the keys from the holder. The plates are easily movable to the open position, however, by grasping the plates between the thumb and the forefinger and exerting a sliding force thereto to move the passages on the plates into registry whereupon keys or the like may be inserted onto or removed from the holder. The exertion of a similar but opposite sliding force thereafter moves the plates to their closed positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a holder for keys and the like wherein a pair of identical interlocking slidable plates are alternatively slidable between open and closed positions to permit insertion of keys onto or removal of keys from the holder.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a holder for keys and the like wherein a pair of substantially flat plates are slidably retained in abutting relation by means of integrally formed interlocking tongue members whereby no extra fastening means are required to effect assembly of the plates.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.